


What Feelings Sound Like

by Taliax



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, OC, Oldfic is old, Probably a Mary Sue, Still kind of cute I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliax/pseuds/Taliax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about Demyx and an OC named Xalyn, who likes to sit on her head, avoid work, and is extremely confused about lacking a heart. He tries to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Feelings Sound Like

Xalyn sat on a couch in the Grey area, glad that most of the other Organization members kept to themselves, or at least got into each other’s business more subtly. No-one had tried to talk to her yet, though she had gotten some odd glances and been glared at by Saix. It was understandable. She _was_ sitting on her head, after all.

“So… er… do you play an instrument?” Demyx asked after Saix had left his usual post to do whatever it was he did around the castle. They were the only two not out on missions. Xalyn nodded, well, as much as she could while sitting on her head.

“Viola. Or at least I could,” Xalyn replied, deciding to speak for some reason she didn’t really know.

“Why are you sitting on your head?” Demyx asked once his introductory question was out of the way. Xalyn sighed inwardly. All of them would mind their own business but one. She shrugged.

“Helps me think, I guess. And I thought maybe Saix wouldn’t bother to put me on a mission if I seemed weird enough. It worked for you.”

“Hey!” Demyx whined, offended. “That’s not very nice.”

“What’s it matter?” Xalyn asked, untangling one of her hood pulls from her long lavender hair. “It’s not like we have feelings to hurt. It’s not like we have hearts.”

“Aww, don’t be mad. We have hearts.” Was that supposed to be a joke? Her face didn’t show the anger she wanted to feel at his stupidity. She’d have to make an effort to pretend, then.

“Idiot!” Xalyn yelled, falling over before standing up and glaring at Demyx. “I can’t feel. I have no reason to laugh, no reason to cry. I have no reason to play viola without being able to feel the power of the music, the sadness or hope or anger or peace or love. No reason to tell you you’re sweet.” She quieted down at the last sentence and sat down again, almost blushing, this time right-side up. What had made her say that?

Demyx didn’t know what to say. After a few moments of awkward silence, he started playing his sitar, and after a while Xalyn began to smile in spite of herself.

“You play pretty well,” Xalyn admitted. “How do you do it? Play without a heart? I hear the happiness, even though I can’t feel it. Does that make sense?”

Demyx’s face lit up. “That’s exactly why I play! I think of the emotion I want to remember and put it into music so I can hear what… what I can’t feel.” Demyx mumbled the last part, looking away from Xalyn before perking up again. “Well, that and to drown out Saix’s nagging.” Xalyn couldn’t help laughing. There was something about Demyx that made her feel more whole somehow.

“Hey do you have your viola? If you get it we can play together,” said Demyx.

“Yeah, be right back,” She said, jumping off the gray couch. She came back with her viola under one arm and a wad of sheet music tucked messily under the other. “Do you know any of these songs?” Demyx sifted through the papers she had scattered over the table in front of the couch.

He picked up a few sheets that went together and glanced over them. “No, but this one looks easy enough.”

_I guess this isn’t so bad_ , Xalyn thought as the two Nobodies played their instruments like a private mini-concert. _Hopefully I’ll be able to get my heart back, but until then, this is as close as I’ll get._ She smiled an almost true smile, enjoying her first almost truly happy moment since she became a Nobody.


End file.
